The present invention relates generally to an eyeglass frame assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular eyeglass reader assembly which can accommodate a wide range of lens sizes and powers.
In the optical and eyeglass industry, it has been well-known to employ an outer frame for carrying a pair of optical lenses for vision correction, UV protection, sun shading, and the like. Typically, these frames are rigid members which receive and secure the lenses thereto. Temples and ear loops on the free ends thereof are provided to complete the eyeglass frame structure. Sill further, nose pads are commonly provided to serve as cushioning of the eyeglass frame structure to the nose of the wearer.
In the most common configuration of eyeglasses, the lenses are secured to the frame in a substantially permanent fashion by use of an encircling band of metal or plastic which is maintained in a closed position by use of a screw, rivet or the like. In this common configuration, custom lenses must be employed to fit precisely within the frame configuration at hand. The particular thickness of the lens, corresponding to the power and/or style of the lens, must be compatible with the particular frame selected by the wearer. As a result, significant time and effort must be expended, due to the required customization, to assemble an eyeglass assembly.
The foregoing is particularly evident when eyeglass readers, also known as reading glasses, are the desired spectacle configuration. It is common for a person in need of reading glasses to have multiple pairs of such reading glasses so that such vision correction is available at multiple locations, for example the home and the office. Such a need for reading glasses or eyeglass readers necessitates a custom fit assembly each time a new pair of readers are purchased. As a result, the purchase of reading glasses is unnecessarily time consuming and laborious for the eye care professional. Still further, a person in need of reading glasses does not have a wide range of flexibility in their selection of frames due to the limited lens shape and thickness selection for that particular frame. Since typical eyeglass reader frames require a particular lens shape and thickness for compatibility purposes, a person in need of an exceedingly strong powered lens would likely have a heavy, uncomfortable and cosmetically unappealing appearance.
In the prior art, attempts have been made to provide a rimless and semi-rimless style of eyeglass frame to meet the needs and receive lenses of varying sizes, configurations and thicknesses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,357, issued to Bouchard, discloses a lens holding frame with a semi-rimless tension spectacle mounting. This patent discloses flexible metal arms with protrusions at the free ends thereof for releasably engaging with respective notches on opposing ends of a given lens. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,103, issued to Paterson, discloses an eyeglass frame which includes a rimless construction where each of the eyeglass lenses are retained in place by a pair of spring-biased protrusions engaging with a respective pair of notches in the eyeglass lens itself. The foregoing patents of the prior art allow for the quick and immediate attachment of the appropriate lens in accordance with the needs of the wearer. The semi-rimless frames of the prior art can accommodate lenses of different sizes since they grasp onto the lens from its upper portion. In general, the spring-loaded snap-in design of the prior art eyeglass constructions provide for fast assembly by the eye care professional.
However, the prior art semi-rimless eyeglass construction suffer from many disadvantages. In particular, these known construction can only accommodate a small range of different types of lenses. In particular, due to the particular mounting structure provided in the prior art, lenses of different thicknesses and vastly different configurations cannot be easily accommodated. Prior art eyeglass constructions are particularly deficient in their inability to accommodate lenses of different powers and thicknesses within the same frame. For example, the prior art constructions are unable to easily accommodate a relatively thick high-power lens in the left eye while simultaneously accommodating a relatively lower power lens in the right eye. In general, the prior art constructions require that both of the lenses carried be of the same or similar power, or at least the same or similar thickness. Such a limitation greatly reduces the flexibility of use and application and availability of a given eyeglass frame.
In addition, the prior art eyeglass configurations discussed above are expensive to manufacture and they also require the use of tools for the actual installation of the lenses into the frame.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for an eyeglass frame which can easily accommodate a wide array of lens shapes, configurations, sizes and thicknesses as well as a mix thereof within the same frame. It is further desired for an eyeglass frame to include the ability to easily install the eyeglass lenses without the need for additional tools. Further, it is also desirable for an eyeglass frame to be able to accommodate two different powers of lenses within the same frame while being aesthetically pleasing in appearance. An eyeglass frame should also be very easy and inexpensive to manufacture yet be able to securely hold a hand-installed lens without fear of it being separated from the frame.